User talk:Scarecroe
Re: Welcome Hi, Scott! :) Glad I could stop by. I'm just updating pages that need episode synopses right now. Maybe I can do some work on the comics stuff when I get home (and can refer to them as needed). If you need anything else, just let me know. --- TomH 17:27, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia Since you deleted Template:Wikipedia (I believe that was you, correct me if I'm wrong), what is the policy for moving content from Wikipedia? I was under the impression that the GFDL required a link back to Wikipedia if we're going to move content from it, and there's a lot of Buffy content still on Wikipedia which could have a place here. Thank you very much! Apollo Gilgamesh 19:00, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :Hi! Thanks for getting in touch, you're the first user here who's said hello :·) I took the Wikipedia template out because it's mostly a redundant note about how a copy of the material came from another source to which ours bares little resemblance to anymore. There are other wikis on Wikia from which material has been lifted, but they don't maintain any such template to credit back either. So it's mostly a courtesy thing that nobody really notices or looks at. It's all free content that each free resource uses and reuses back and forth. If you'd like to bring some WP content over here, feel free. I've done so on other wikis, which can become tedious taking out all the irrelevant WP templates and links that don't have a place on a stand-alone wiki. Thanks again and let me know if you have any other questions! —Scott (talk) 23:51, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::Cool, that clears things up. Thanks for all of your contributions here, by the way; you've really made a lot of improvements. Apollo Gilgamesh 00:18, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Hey Back? I never really "left", I've just been in more of an X-Men mood than a Buffy one lately, if that makes sense. :) But yeah, I fully intend to continue editing here. If you ever want to contact me and I'm not around, you can do so at Wikipedia, I'm online there more often than I am here. I've seen some of your edits here, they're really good. Was it you who cleaned up the main page? Because it looks great! That page alone will atract some new users, I'm sure. I'm glad to see this wiki finally evolving, it was so empty when I started. Anyway, thanks for the comment, nice to have you around. Paul730 18:35, 13 February 2008 (EST) :Hi, can I suggest creating some navigation boxes to allow easy access around the wiki? It's something I've been wanting to do myself for a while but I'm not particularly literate with HTML and templates, etc. It would be nice to have seperate templates for Scooby Gang members and allies, Angel Investigations members and allies, Big Bads, locations, and anything else you can think of. Also, how would you feel about having image galleries in articles? Other wikis like the Marvel Database and the Super Mario wiki have this feature, and I think it would be a cool idea. Paul730 14:59, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::Do I know how to make image gallary templates? Not really... some help would be appreciated. :) I just think images are a great way for Wikia to establish individuality from Wikipedia, since 'pedia is a bit of a killjoy when it comes to images. The new skin, is that going to be like the one they have at the Marvel Database wiki? Paul730 17:50, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I look forward to seeing it implimented. And when you're finished with the gallery stuff, do you want to make one for Buffy Summers. I've been working on that article quite a bit, it's not perfect but I think it's the best article on the wiki and I'd like it to be an example of how character pages should be written here. Paul730 18:16, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Main Page Wonderful job man!--Gonzalo84 05:12, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Buffywiki.org I noticed that wiki no longer existed and linked here, which I'm pretty happy about since it wasn't very developed and prone to vandalism. I believe one Wikipedia editor described it as "post-apocalyptic wasteland". BTW, as you might have noticed, I've been uploading lots of images lately and I was wondering about fair-use/copyright policies? Wikipedia is very strict when it comes to fair use images and it srtikes me as a little odd that Wikia isn't. When uploading images, shouldn't we have some kind of copyright disclaimer template or something? You seem more savvy to Wikia stuff than me, and I don't want to see all my images deleted months downn the line, as often happens on Wikipedia. Thanks. Paul730 22:17, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :'Kay. Is there anything I should mention when uploading images? I usually try to mention what issue/episode the image is from, for the clarity of other users as well as copyright stuff. I don't have to say "Owned by 20th century fox/Dark horse/IDW" etc etc? :BTW, I wondering if we should come up some policies regarding this wiki's approach to writing articles? Like how tolerant we are of original research? I'm really strict about OR at Wikipedia, but I'm more tolerant of it here for obvious things, like drawing conclusions about a character's personality based on examples or quotes in the series (anything like that on Wikipedia has to be the analysis of an external source, not the user). I also don't mind speculation, like saying that Andrew or Clem might be gay, so long as it's clarified that it is speculation and not confirmed. I'd just like to know what direction other members of the community feel the wiki should go in terms of polcies, since there's not that many of us and I don't want to act like I own the place. :P Paul730 23:33, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::I completeley see your point about speculation, and I wouldn't accept outright speculation based on nothing, but discussing something like Andrew being gay, when there's clearly so much evidence about it would be okay I think. Claiming anything about him being gay would be OR on Wikipedia, even if you referenced specific moments in the show, but here I think it would be acceptable to say "In such and such scene, Andrew does this..." to back something up. Similarly, to say that Buffy has a dislike for organizations and rules would be okay, if you referenced episodes like "Checkpoint" and "The I in Team". Urgh, I'm not explaining myself very well. You're right that it could open the door for fanfiction, but Wikipedia actually tolerates OR to this kind of le el (it shouldn't, but it does) and I think that kind of OR might be okay for here. Looking at Wookieepedia, which I often use as a reference for this site, they seem to allow that kind of OR into featured articles; "Such and such character displays strong leadership abilities in such and such story"... Paul730 03:47, 5 March 2008 (UTC) New Templates I've been doing a fair bit of editing/creating/screwing around lately among several wikis and I spotted a template on the Memory-Alpha wiki that caught my eye, the born template. It allows the user to input an actor's birthday and it calculates their age, no need for editing. How does one go about creating such a template? Is that something an ordinary user can do or is it relegated to the higher powers? Jeswils 06:52, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Croebot Dude, just wanted to ask you about Croebot... what does it do?... and how do you create a bot?--Gonzalo84 18:30, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Questions about the new skin Is there any way of making the background for the new wiki skin purple? It's a bit white for my liking. Superficial, I know but it was worth asking. :P Also, it seems to be causing glitches for Wikia on my computer. The whole site runs slower and images are often ruined by section lines running through them. I was wondering if anyone else was experiencing this. Thanks. Paul730 02:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Edit this page enhancement Hey Scott, I love the CSS you put in here to highlight Edit this page, so much that I've borrowed it for use elsewhere. :) --Charitwo (talk) 03:07, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Request Dude, since you're part of Wikia Staff, I'd like to request an alteration of user rights so only registered users can edit the wiki.--Gonzalo84 16:19, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Riff Regan I really don't think the entry for Riff Regan is appropriate. I mean, what kind of place would a fanwiki be if everyone just went around editing pages to throw in their personal comments about actors and actresses? I removed it but Mattsmith just put it back again, and since I can't figure out who's an admin around here I hoped you could get in touch with one for me. Dbutler1986 03:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the quick response! Dbutler1986 03:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Vampire Wikis Though I despise Twilight, feel free to include the template MediaWiki:Viewsource What is the point of that page?--Gonzalo84 15:26, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Scarecroe Oscarfan blocked me on the Muppet Wiki Hes an asshole assholes Oscarfan oscarfan blocked me on the muppet wiki because of toy story 4 hes an asshole